lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets
The rape and murder of a teacher isn't what it seems, when her sexual history comes to light. Plot When dedicated schoolteacher Marnie Owens is found brutally murdered, it's first discovered that she lived a fairly simple life, but the case takes a twist when the detectives discover Marnie's secret sex life that may have been the reason for her murder. Summary Due to her in-home work with troubled teenagers, dedicated professor Marnie Owens is found brutally raped and murdered. The team tracks Ethan Chance, the last one she saw on that day. He in turn produces the startling revelation that she was sexually addicted, information which is corroborated by the victim's brother and psychiatrist. One of her ex-lovers reveals the location of a secret underground sex club. After the team arrests the club's patron, they discover that one of the customers, Philip Montrose, had an unusual relationship with Marnie and is recognized by Ethan as being at the crime scene. He confesses but claims the death was accidental. Although the team does not believe him, Montrose is convicted of manslaughter charges, a deal that disgusts both Benson and Stabler. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Frank Deal as Defense Attorney Don Newvine * Lou Carbonneau as C.S.U. Technician Harry Martin * Deirdre Lovejoy as Officer Hernandez Guest cast * Suzzanne Douglass as Principal * Dean Nolen as Philip Montrose * Neko Parham as Ethan Chance * Mark Pinter as Jordan Owens * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Mrs. Chance * Tom Bloom as Dr. Bennett Alston * Jeff McCarthy as Defense Attorney Matthews * Daniel McDonald as Dr. Byron Marks * Cynthia Vance as Hostess * Harry S. Murphy as Brian Denker * Omar Scroggins as Marcus Cole * Robert Patrick Brink as Host * Chevi Colton as Mrs. Cutler * Lawrence Nathanson as Jimmy the Super * Frduah Boateng as Kevin * Clark Jackson as Safety Officer * Sophina Brown as Mrs. Williams * Francis Callahan as Sex Club Patron #1 (uncredited) * Gordon G.G. Gebert as Sex Club Patron #2 (uncredited) * Geri Rizzo as Sex Club Patron #3 (uncredited) References References Quotes "The law isn't always about justice." "Who let you in on our dirty little secret?" "All the Marnie's who came before. '' : - '''Donald Cragen' and Alexandra Cabot "What'd you order?" "Oh, she ordered for us -- sex, with four other guys." : - Olivia Benson and Philip Montrose "Make me run on my bad knee." : - Odafin Tutuola "You must have some innermost secret." "I'm a Republican." : - John Munch and Odafin Tutuola "Anybody who recognizes her raise the hand not holding up your clothes" - Olivia Benson "Check this out." "Family photos?" "More like a stalker's scrapbook." : - Odafin Tutuola and John Munch "Marnie Owen's problem wasn't that she had group sex, it was that she couldn't stop herself." "We got fourteen others here from Dante's, what's their excuse?" "You mean the fireman, the accountant, the director of human resources, all consenting adults behind closed doors, nobody gets hurt? They don't need an excuse!" "That's easy for you to say Mr. Letting It All Hang Out At Some Art Gallery! ''" : - '''John Munch' and Odafin Tutuola Background information and notes * This is actor Frank Deal's first appearance as Defense Attorney Don Newvine. He previously played an Assistant District Attorney, assigned to the Special Victims Unit. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes